Avalice Days I
by Ultrablockstar
Summary: A compilation of short stories featuring Lilac, Carol and/or Milla, after 2-9 months after the events of Freedom Planet. (Original Characters belong to their respective owners)
1. Story 1

**Here is the first series of Short Stories I plan to write!  
**

* * *

 **Short Story 1  
**

 **Setting:** Dragon Valley, Lilac's Treehouse; 2 Months after Brevon's defeat.

 **Characters:** _Sash Lilac_ , Carol Tea, Milla Basset.

 **Perspective:** First Person (Narrator is Italicized above)

* * *

 **-Hello Everybody-**

 _Edited by Plom510_

About two months have passed since Lord Brevon was defeated and I'm still shaken up about it, it sure has been one crazy ride. That is how I would explain my life. Hey, let me introduce myself first, whether you've heard of me or not, I personally don't care. My name is Sash Lilac, I'm a fifteen year old girl, and I'm a water dragon. I'm not too big into the whole explanation thing, especially when my past is concerned, so if you were expecting a life story of me musing on how crappy my childhood was, well… this isn't the story for you. Hell, you might be one of those people who don't give a crap about plot and honestly rather have non-stop action, not the 'slice of life' kind of person it seems… then I'll kindly ask you to just leave, maybe try reading a more serious and in-depth story. Also if you're sensitive with certain words, then for the most part you're alright. However, I can't promise you that there won't be an occasional swear, but don't worry, I'll keep it nice and kid-friendly for you. After all, I live with a child, so I suppose I'd have no choice anyways.

Anyway, my name is Sash Lilac. I live in a cozy treehouse at Dragon Valley. It doesn't snow or get cold for that matter, which I like, being a water dragon and all. I live with my two closest friends, an admittedly wild, mischievous, and blunt, however very loyal wildcat named Carol Tea; and as of recently a kind, shy, and sweet basset hound named Milla Basset. Normally, we just hang out and just explore. It may seem that after saving Avalice from certain doom would give us more luxurious and adventurous lives, but the reality is that we're just a group of kids living on our own. True, I won't deny that I miss my family and I'm sure the same goes for Carol and Milla, however there's still benefits. For starters you can say we grew up quick and we're very independent, though at the same time, I don't think eating plates of sushi and watching movies day in and day out would be considered very "adult-like".

So yeah, not a very interesting life, well, yeah the above is honestly our daily lives, however that doesn't mean nothing interesting happens. Like, we've saved people and even helped out a detective solve a mystery before and recently we defeated a freaking alien warlord, like how can you say that's not awesome?! Also even after Brevon's defeat, mutants and machines still roam through Avalice, reaching places that we've never seen, after all Shang Mu, Shang Tu and Shuigang aren't the only kingdoms on this planet. There's places we haven't seen and as sad as it is to confess, I don't remember ever being anywhere outside of the three kingdoms. I was born, raised, and… arrested, if you count that for something, in the three kingdoms. I think Carol told me that her family originated outside the three kingdoms, and here I am clueless of what's out there. Milla likely didn't originate from the three kingdoms. At least her clothing implies this, like I highly doubt she has some fetish, which in hindsight would be quite disturbing.

I don't want to think about that.

So enough introductions, because that just took a disturbing turn. Here's a small story, nothing big just a little… uh, you can say journal entry from like a few days ago I guess:

I was making my way back home, carrying a bunch of groceries and other supplies. Carol have gotten a small cold days prior, so I would have to get food and medicine for her.

The cold should've left by now, I was worried that it was actually a flu, and even if she didn't have the flu, I'll would have to force her to take the shot anyways, whether she likes it or not. Frankly, she doesn't like needles. I never took the shot because I usually wouldn't need it. Dragons have very strong immune systems. We have close to no diseases, except for a few chronic ones, which from what I've heard are quite unpleasant.

I've arrived back at the treehouse and when I entered the house, it was quiet and empty. It made me feel uneasy, even more so because it's my own house. For all I knew it could've been an intruder. It didn't quite help that I don't have Carol or Milla's senses. I looked all over the house, nothing. I finally entered the bedroom, with Milla's bed next to the window and Carol and mine's bunk bed at the opposite corner, however Carol wasn't on her bed like she was supposed to be.

Investigating the bed, I noticed it was still warm, which relieved me because it meant that she didn't get far, I only hoped she was all right. I was going to rush out, until…

"Hey there Lilac!" Carol and Milla suddenly appeared in front of me.

" _WHAT THE $# !?_ " I yelled. Carol and Milla looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Uh, you're all right there, Miss Heropants?"

"What the hell Carol! You scared the crap out of me, why were you sneaking up on me like that? Damn!"

"Well, we were just going to surprise you with a lot of sushi and soda! Like we usually do, however this time it's special."

"By appearing out of nowhere as though we were in a freaking horror movie?!"

Milla steps in Carol's defense, "We're sorry Lilac, we just wanted to give you a good night. You've been acting strange since what happened two months ago. We just want you to be alright."

"Yeah, nightmares are one thing, but you've been kinda aloof these days. Sure we still hang out but it's like all of that crazy alien stuff just changed you. You just need to loosen up."

 _They're right. I suppose it's because I've been thinking so much, ever since Brevon, I've been thinking about everything and although I have the best intentions for my behavior, it's not what they need. They need a friend, not a guardian_ , those were my thoughts before I replied, "You're right, so what did you have in mind?", my tone was more bright and lively.

"Well that's more like it! Honestly just the usual, Sushi, Soda, Chips and a Movie night! Like the good ol' times!"

* * *

 **Next: A Stormy Autumn Night**


	2. Story 2

**Previous: Hello Everybody**

* * *

 **Short Story 2  
**

 **Setting:** Lilac's Treehouse; 2 Months after Brevon's defeat.

 **Characters:** Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset.

 **Perspective:** Third Person Limited

* * *

 **-A Stormy Autumn Night-**

It was a windy stormy night at Dragon Valley, as the thunder bellowed and the wind whistled; Lilac, Carol and Milla were inside their treehouse as the storm got stronger by the hour. Lilac was watching the news, per usual, and the weatherman had predicted a tropical storm heading towards Shang Mu from the south, unfortunately for the trio they happened to also be south of the forest metropolis, therefore they took the storm by full force.

"Well, looks like we won't be leaving here anytime soon." Lilac observed as she held up her head with her arm, staring into the window as she listened to the rustling wilderness.

"I'm _boooored!_ " Carol proclaimed, which honestly annoyed the dragoness more.

"Well, why don't you help me come up with something then!"

"Why don't we watch this?" Milla asked, holding up the cartridge of what appeared to have been an old horror film.

"Ooooo! A horror flick! I'm in!" Carol sprung up in anticipation, "So what kind of thriller is this-"

"What's wrong?" Lilac responded.

"Eh, it's one of these old timey films, I bet it won't be all that scary, I want action!"

"Aw, but it's an original! The originals are always the best!" Milla argued.

"You sure you can handle it?" Lilac questioned in a lively tone.

"Of course!"

"You sure?"

"Mhmm"

Silence was all that remained, the outdoor whistling was foreboding, until Carol interrupts, "Ok, fine let's give this movie a shot!"

Lilac took the movie from Milla's hand and put the old VCR cartridge into the television, the movie began and the girls wasted no time shutting off all the lights, grabbing snacks and prepared a couple spare sheets, grouping together to watch the movie. To be expected, the movie was in black and white and appeared to have been about a scientific experiment gone wrong, where a test subject becomes a gruesome monster; Milla wasn't fond of the movie at first.

"Uh, Milla… we can change the movie…" Carol suggested, sympathetic towards the basset hound.

"Yeah we can-" Lilac responded, until Milla interrupts.

"No thanks, it's alright, I'm fine, I really want to watch this movie…"

Both girls simply look at each other worriedly, they decide to play along. As the movie progressed the girls simply ate snacks and Milla became more invested on the movie, even enjoying it, Carol however was starting to get affected by it, rather she liked to admit it or not.

"How come Milla is less scared than you?" Lilac questioned.

"M-me?! Scared?! Don't be silly! I'm not scared! Really!" Carol retorted.

"Rrright."

"I just find this movie… disturbing…"

"So basically you're at least creeped out?"

"Yeah, sure. Totally different from being scared!"

"Milla really like this movie, I wonder when it will e-"

The movie suddenly stops followed by loud boom sound.

"Aw! It was getting good!" Milla whined, "Guess we have to make this a movie night! This time we can play a more modern movie, maybe a dvd!"

"I don't think it was the movie." Lilac observed, wasting no time on checking the lights, nothing, "Of course, hopefully our power source isn't too badly damaged."

"I'm sure it's alright, even if a power outage did happen, I highly doubt our power source got destroyed." Carol explained.

"So what now?" Milla asked.

"How about a couple _spooky horror stories_ , or we can check out the power."

"In this weather?!" Lilac protest.

"I'm sure it's alright, the power will come back sooner or later, and if it did get that badly damaged, well it's not like the charge-up itself is damaged, only the machine that transfers said energy."

"Thank you Carol, for telling me something I already knew."

"Hey, I need at least some kind of knowledge about the whole energy mumbo jumbo."

"Let's wait out this storm first and then we can figure all of this out, so…"

"I'm not going to sleep that's for one."

"But Carol, don't you always sleep earlier than us?" Milla mentioned.

"Eh, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Look, let's all tell each other some spooky stories or something, maybe we can find a board game!" Lilac suggested.

"Sure!" Milla agreed.

"Yeah, why not." Carol admitted.

The trio decided to tell each other a variety of different kinds of stories; Lilac would always tell suspenseful, mysterious and dramatic stories, which Milla would always catch interest in, the dragoness' tales would always make the hound smile either because of Milla's love for surprises or that the dragon would make the stories mysterious and interesting for her; Carol on the other hand would lose interest quickly, her stories were more dynamic and thrilling, which would occasionally overwhelm Milla and annoy Lilac, mainly because she felt that the wildcat would always go too far and sometimes the wildcat would use too many details. When it was Milla's turns she would try her best to create the best story she can think of, her stories would be over the top and although they would be very cliche, both of her friends would be tolerant of the young basset hound's attempts.

Not only did they told each other stories, they would also play an assortment of board and card game, even coming up with games of their own. Carol challenged Milla to a game of chess, with Lilac spectating; however the feline would underestimate the opposing canine, as Milla would take quite long to come up with moves, despite this the hound was a quick learner and was barely able to beat Carol. The girls then played poker where the wildcat was able to have her rightful revenge by beating the other two girls in several rounds.

Lilac suggested Truth or Dare, her games were more mature though she was sure to dial things down for Milla, they also avoided personal questions and extreme dares to avoid any problems.

Milla challenges were more childish, one of which was her favorite game, Hide and Seek, she would also suggest games like Red-Light Green-Light or Pillow Fights.

As it got later, the girls slowly got more tired, thankfully just when they ran out of things to do the storm subsided and the television miraculously went back on.

"Oh look the TV's back on!" Lilac informed, however she found Carol and Milla leaning against each other, sound asleep, "Huh, I guess I'll just watch some movies myself until I get tired too, it wouldn't hurt to sleep on the couch from time to time either."

The dragon grabbed a sheet and cover both girls with it, then Lilac grabbed her own and watched TV until she fell asleep herself.

* * *

 **Next: Shang Mu Ball**


End file.
